gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone 3: The New Legend
Project X Zone 3: The New Legend is new game in Project X Zone series as it is the sequel to Project X Zone 2 and is published by Capcom, Koei-Tecmo, Bandai Namco, Square-Enix, SNK, Arc System Works, Marvelous Inc, Akita Shouten and Sega and is developed by B.B.Studio and Arc System Works for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. This is also the first game to feature English voice dubbing and to feature the characters from Koei-Tecmo, Marvel, WB, SNK, Marvelous Inc and Square-Enix as well as the characters from Tokusatsu, visual novels, comic books and Anime. Summary One year have passed since the defeat of Ouma. Reiji and Xiaomu are once again in business as Shinra once again decided to battle the supernatural threats after Ouma's destruction. Now the former members of Ouma, Sheath and Saya realizing the error of their ways they decided to join Shinra and to gather the team of heroes to stop Byakushin from world conquest. Gameplay The game will use the same gameplay as the first two games of the series. And this time the solo units for a first time will be playable as they will have their own solo attacks and mustiple assaults. The game will use the 3d models and 3d backgrounds as the game will stay on 2.5D dimensional plane like Project X Zone 1 & 2. Characters *This mark stands that this unit will become a solo unit later while initially it is a rival unit. Staff Director: * Souichiro Morizumi Music: * Kensuke Inage * Masato Koike * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Yasuharu Takanashi * Yuzo Koshiro * Kenichi Sudou * Kenji Fujisawa * Haruki Yamada Executive Producer: * Keita Amemiya Theme Song Opening: "HAGANE NO WARRIORS" by JAM Project Opening 2: "THE EXCEEDER" by JAM Project Ending: "BROTHER IN FAITH" by JAM Project Ending 2: "Jounestu ~We Are Brothers~" by JAM Project and Hero Music All Stars Insert Song: "Thunder In Your Heart" by Stan Bush Trivia * For a first time Amaterasu from Okami and King from Tekken are speaking in this game. * This game is notable for including the custom music. * This game is dedicated to Hiromi Tsuru and Yuko Mizutani. * This game for a first time features a theme songs by JAM Project and in this game Kin is Sora's fellow main protagonist and the first Kuroinu mercenary to join the good guys to redempt the past crimes he committed. Sora's main love interests are Kairi and Alicia Arcturus. * In this game Bolivar appears as the guide for game tutorial as he explains the game mechanic and the controls as well as the menu guide as well. * Aidan and Leah appear post Diablo III as humans as they are no longer linked to Diablo as they are using twin Katars and broad sword as their weapons due to them being redesigned by Masami Obari himself. * Frank Richards in this game appears as young adult as he is Hardcase the omega level mutant who uses his fighting abilities for greater good. * Zaruba appears as humanoid madougu in this game being designed in his human form by Masami Obari thus making him in his late twenties as he is based in term of appearance and voice on Hironobu Kageyama as Zaruba knows all of Garo bearers for an old time thus making him a madougu and makai priest as he prefers fighting with his dual makai guns. Gouki from Garo also knows Zaruba for a long time as he is an experienced fighter and living legend. * Severall JAM Project singers are making their voice acting debute are Hiroshi Kitadani (Hadriel), Masami Okui (Hikage), Masaaki Endoh (Imperius) and Yoshiki Fukuyama (Yousuke Otoha) in addition to Nobuo "NoB" Yamada himself and Hironobu Kageyama as he also voicing Zaruba in his human form. Hadriel and Imperius in their human forms designed by Masami Obari are also based on Kitadani and Endoh as they wear their armors. Same goes to Ricardo Cruz as he voices Nazreth from Diablo in Japanese. * Due to Chloe's inclusion into Project X Zone by the request of Liquid, the sexual content was removed to please the fans of both franchises as she wears the outfit which reveals her cleavage but covers her entired body yet she is still well endowed heroine as her outfit is designed by Masami Obari of Gravion fame. And same applies to Alicia Arcturus as she is also redesigned by Masami Obari also by the request of Liquid as she wears the modern day black jeans, white shirt, brown shoes, blue trenchcoat and red fingerless gloves as she retained her trademark white headband and she uses iaijutsu taught to her by Origa Discordia as she was a child and both Chloe and Alicia are childhood friends with Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roberto Luis as Alicia got a crush on Roberto but instead fell in love with Sora. The Seven Shield Allaince, Makai Orders, Order of Chilvary and of course the kingdom of San Valiante which is ruled by Alfonso San Valiante are the main supporters of Shinra as Chloe and Alicia are trained agents as Chloe fights with twin swords which makes her deadly as Chloe is also the practitioner of Kishinken alongside Riku as he is older than her in one year as the game takes the place post PXZ2 and Kingdom Hearts III as Kuroinu plot is also ignored to please fans. Also Roberto appears as young adult in this game and he is inherited his father's title and armor as new Zoro. It also applies to Olga who's outfit is also less revealing thanks to redesign by Masami Obari as she is now wearing the same clothing in addition to her cane sword and she got a crush on Saga as Saga appears post Saint Seiya: Souls of Gold as he retains his heroic self like he always do. Same goes to Celestine herself who is also redesigned by Masami Obari as she is now wearing the less revealing outfit and she had a crush on Aiolos as they both share the same strong sense of Justice as Celestine is using fighting tonfas as her outfit is now consists of white pants, brown shoes, green shirt and red fingerless gloves. Same applies to Angelica Rothschild, Catue Dragundaala and Asagi Igawa as the plot from Princess Knight Catue, Princess Knight Angelica and Taimanin Asagi is ignored as in this game Akatsuki appears as young adult. In this game in the beginning Volt sacrifices his own life as he saves young Chloe from Horrors as he gives her to Reiji Arisu's caring as he after he saved the entire seven shield alliance and order of Chilvary he dies with the smile thus saving Chloe as he knew about Reiji's heroic legend as Volt begged him to take care of Chloe for him. Same applies also to Lilia Ewerbein and Nina Asrath Winvilla as they also wear the less revealing clothes designed by Masami Obari as well. * In this game Kaguya and Ruu Ruu are wearing the less revealing clothes as Ruu Ruu appears as more mature and the same size as Maia as Maia wears the outfit inspired by Michal Minato as Claudia wears the biker outfit and Kaguya and Klaus are Kamen Riders in this game as Edwin in this game is one of the heroes rather than villain and he joins as the mentor to Sora and the gang as Sora and Reiji are the protagonists of this game. In this game Ingrid is wearing the same business suit and wears the less revealing outfit as same goes to Prim and Anna and Nina Dragundaala in this game are the shopkeepers. * In this game with Blizzard's inclusion into Project X Zone 3, Malthael appears post Reaper of Souls as he is now appears as human thus realizing the error of his ways as he is now designed by Masami Obari as human thus modelling him after Nobuo Yamada the famous anison singer notable for Saint Seiya opening as Malthael fights using his cane sword as he have the pink skin, long brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Nobuo "NoB" Yamada of Project.R fame makes his voice actig debut by voicing Malthael as being paired with Sailor Jupiter he acts like a father figure to her as he retained his wisdom as he decides not only to help heroes but to stop Diablo for greater good. * Soujiro Seta from Rurouni Kenshin is a hero in this game as he is also acts like a father figure to Kenji thus teaching him in Hiten Mitsurugi style and so Souji also respects his protege Sougo and Sougo's brother Souji from Hakuouki as well as he respects his sempai Muneshige Tachibana as Sougo from Gintama is Souji's younger brother in this game as Sougo from Hakuouki is using Hiten Mitsurugi style. As of Soujirou he is an atoner for his past crimes as he uses Hiten Mitsurugi style as well. * Aoi and Akito from True Blue have their story ended on happier note. They became a couple after Shoda and the organization itself were arrested by Police led by Carrey Mahoney himself who knew Akito's parrents as he gave him and his older brother into Hikaru Shihodou's care. Thus both Akito and Aoi became new Hikaruon and Estevan as Akito in his role as Hikaruon had turned into a force to be reckoned with. Jadeite from Sailor Moon had his feelings reconciled with Rei Hino herself as he became a new Jiban in order tor redempt his past crimes thus teaming up with Hikaru the original Hikaruon thus earning his friendship and trust. Jinga appears post Garo: The Fang of God this time as human again as he was resurrected by Belldandy thus earning the trust of makai knights and his title as Roze again as he becomes Roberto Luis' big brother figure as he retains same sarcastic attitude he once had when he was a Horror thus with his sarcastic attitude now as the Makai Knight he mocks villains comically and seriously. Both Tsukasa and Jinga share the same voice actor Masahiro Inoue. Kozue Matsumoto is also a new Sharivan along with Boruto as she joins Baki undergoing the training under Kai Hyuuga himself who had saw the potential in young girl as she is now became a force to be reckoned with as she uses her fighting skills to protect the others just like Baki does as both Baki and Kozue are loving each other. Barago also known as now as Kiba the Black Knight first appears as rival unit to test Ryuuga Dogai's right as Makai Knight as after being defeated he later joins the good guys thus being forgiven by both Kouga and Rei as they saw goodness in him as Barago is fighting using his trademark sword Kokuenken thus making him an anti-hero with sarcastic sense of humor. Category:Crossover Category:RPG Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Capcom Category:Square Enix Category:Marvelous Inc Category:SNK Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Project X Zone Category:Crossovers Category:Sega Category:Arc System Works Category:B.B.Studio Category:Garo Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers Category:Metal Hero Category:Kuroinu Category:Taimanin Asagi Category:Princess Knight Catue Category:Princess Knight Lilia Category:Princess Knight Angelica Category:Princess Knight Janne Category:Elf Princess Nina Category:Mazinkaiser SKL Category:Mazinger Category:Fist of the Blue Sky Category:Fist of the North Star Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tekken Category:Soul Calibur Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Warriors Series Category:Warriors Orochi Category:Samurai Warriors Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Type-Moon Category:ZAIZEN Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Blizzard Category:Tactical RPG Category:Banpresto Category:Street Fighter Category:Tokusatsu Category:Naruto Category:Devil May Cry Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen